


备孕风波 中

by 2water



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	备孕风波 中

“我们镜下观察到您的精子活力较弱，A+B级的精子正常应为50%以上，您的结果为38%。简单来说，就是精子向前的运动能力因为某种因素受到干扰，不足以在最佳时间内游到卵子所在位置。”医生斟酌着解释道。

“弱精症。”Orm很小声地判断，瞄了身边的Arthur一眼后又马上住了嘴。

医生几不可辨地轻点头。“但只是轻度。造成这种情况有很多可能，大多数原因是感染。实验室对您的精浆进行了检测，并没有细菌感染的迹象，精液的粘稠程度和液化也没有问题。如果您有意向，也可以进行一下免疫学等检查。不过，轻度弱精症不会对受孕造成太大影响，只是降低了概率......”

微垂头颅的海王，在桌子对面繁复的讲解中跑了神，金色眸子中的亮光缓缓褪去。

回去的路上，两人都一言不发。Arthur板着脸消沉，Orm则不知该开口说什么，愣愣望着窗外。

吉普车在车库里停稳熄了火，驾驶座突然传来一声极为深沉的叹息。Orm转过头，看到他的丈夫手扶方向盘，高大的身躯颓然弯曲，金褐色的长发垂下来遮盖住男人的面容，只见一滴透明的泪珠“吧叽”碎在手臂的纹身上。

“Arthur......！”向来冷静的Orm一下子慌了神。除了婚礼那日，他还从没见过Arthur落泪。他怎么能哭呢？Arthur是七国之王，三叉戟的主人，他强大、英俊、桀骜，最能给人安全感的爱人。他用背脊连接了海洋和陆地，用最柔情的方式复位了亚特兰蒂斯最为冰冷的心脏。他仿佛能承担任何重压，而不是像现在这样缩在座椅中发抖。

Orm小心翼翼扳过兄长的身子，捧住因胡子有些扎手的脸颊，用拇指拭去泪珠。

“嘿......亲爱的，”Orm呼唤着他很少使用的亲密称呼，“你这是怎么了？”

“对不起，Orm......都是我的错，不能给你一个宝宝......”

沉默了片刻，Orm凑上前环抱住丈夫的脖颈。他不太会安慰别人，内心深处甚至为问题不只出在自己身上感到有些庆幸。Arthur像头悲伤的狮子，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，震动着传到Orm肩头。金发亚特兰蒂斯人将对方搂得更紧，在耳边说，“这是我们两个人的原因。”

难得脆弱的君王在爱人怀中默默平复了许久的情绪，总算吸了吸鼻子扯出笑容，怜惜地与Orm贴着额头，抚摸对方颧部光滑的皮肤。

“我在想......或许我们应该尝试做试管。”Orm的用商量的语气说。

“可你的身体自从上了陆地就不如以前，试管婴儿，太遭罪了吧？”Arthur皱起眉。花费几个月的心力，去争取一个只有50%概率的机会，为的就是满足母亲的心愿，值得吗？

看出了对方的心思，Orm苦笑了一下。他再次拥抱Arthur，身上温柔的精油香气包围了男人。

“我想要孩子，并不是因为母亲。而是无论如何都希望能有一个无条件爱着我，我也爱着他的存在。我知道你很爱我，但除我之外还有那么多人和事想去分享你。亚特兰蒂斯，陆地人，你的超级英雄朋友。我呢？我只拥有一部分的你，我的兄长、丈夫、国王。我想要......一个属于我的孩子，不会因为我曾做过的事背叛我，也不会摇摆不定离开我。并且我一直希望能给孩子一个你我都没能拥有的童年，他的父母双全，他得到最好的爱与教育，他会成为海洋同陆地新的桥梁。”

保持拥抱姿势沉思了许久，Arthur点了头。“......好，我们去做试管。”

Orm欣慰地拍拍兄长后背，准备抽身，却被对方强健的臂膀牢牢箍在怀里。亚特兰蒂斯人在陆地不比海底，力量上难以与对方抗衡。他原本以为Arthur仍需要安慰，就配合地在怀里待了一会，却觉得被搂得越来越紧，毛茸茸的脸还在他颈窝里蹭来蹭去。

“宝贝儿，我好爱你。”

这句情话，在敏锐的Orm听来有另一层味道。通常Arthur会这么说，都是半夜躺在床上，突然从后面抱住自己，凑在耳边黏糊糊这么一句，下一步贴上来的就是他的老二了。

“别弄......”Orm在白天很少有做爱的心情，他挣扎着往后躲，被扶住后颈在唇上啄了一下。

“去做试管之前，我们再试一次自然怀孕嘛......”

Orm微弱地哼唧了一声，红着耳尖默许了。一来他担心本就受了打击的Arthur被拒绝会更伤自尊心，二来这段时间都被怀孕的事愁得焦头烂额，两人已经很久没真正享受过性爱。

Arthur将座椅调到最靠后，扯着Orm背对着坐到自己腿上，让他扶住方向盘后，拽下来为了方便检查而特意换上的宽松夏裤。宽大的手掌隔着底裤丝滑的布料，在Orm浑圆挺翘的臀肉上来回揉搓，欣赏紧实的肉质从指缝间鼓出来。

“嗯！”被猛推着压在方向盘，上身撞击的疼痛让Orm惊呼了一声。Arthur并没停下，变本加厉地把他POLO衫翻起，堆积在胸乳上方，手指掐弄揪扯Orm敏感的乳尖，还故意颠动身体使发硬的肉粒和方向盘的皮革摩擦。细小电流般的快感震得Orm胸部酥酥麻麻得发疼。他费力地转过头，用眼神向兄长求饶，却望见对方金色瞳仁中野性的欲望，勾引着凑过去吻上他干燥的双唇。唇舌的交缠和唾液的翻搅弄得两人嘴周都湿漉漉的，Orm不自觉在Arthur勃起上扭动时，两腿间溢出的液体也洇湿了内裤。

Arthur嗅到了车相中淫水的淡淡骚味，笑着啃咬Orm的后颈，双手上下抚慰着滑进他腿根。“你都湿透了，亲爱的弟弟。”

Orm的屁股讨好地在Arthur手上磨了几下，咬咬下唇把“闭嘴”咽了下去。

他的宝贝情动了，这个认知让男人的眸子瞬间暗了下去。在Orm阴部柔软的缝隙处用力搓了几下后，Arthur猛地将纯棉内裤从中间撕开，整个臀沟直到阴茎都暴露在空气中。

昂贵的内裤变成了一条破布，Orm责备地瞪了Arthur一眼，准备说出的话因突然强挤进口腔的拇指而中断。男人的左手拇指全根卡入，在湿热柔软的黏膜间搅动，抠挠闪躲灵活的舌头。另一手则从Orm半勃的阴茎摸到会阴上的雌穴，不知是不是错觉，入口两侧的软肉变得比之前肥厚了些，像两瓣阴唇羞答答地遮蔽着内里。在穴口周围画着圈揉了一阵子，那里咕叽咕叽溅出水来，每次Arthur的手指蹭过都会贪婪地一缩，想把对方吸进去探索一番。

“唔——”Orm含含糊糊地咬了Arthur手指一口，趁对方吃痛抽出，混着鼻音向后靠过去催促对方“快进来”。

男人在雌穴外按揉的两指刺入软热的阴道，却被肉壁抗拒着挤出来。

“不要这个......”Orm整个人都偎进Arthur怀里，靠在对方肩头细细喘息。“直接...把你的老二插进来。”

兴奋地啃了口弟弟嫩滑的脸蛋，Arthur拉开裤链，顶腰把阴茎埋入Orm紧致的甬道。层层滑肉组成的肉壁因欲望燃烧起来，像捧烂熟的桃肉般，顺从地含住Arthur尺寸过人的柱身，将深色的阴茎同盘踞的筋脉全部吞下，直到湿滑的阴唇坐在沉甸甸的囊球上。

“哦——操！”Arthur满足地闷哼起来，仰头靠在座椅上，上下颠震臀部，大力捅入阴道深处，再带着软肉迅速抽出。Orm的腰立即软下来塌在Arthur身上，前胸完全暴露出来任丈夫玩弄。

“嗯...啊......疼！别动......”水蓝色的眸子蒙了一层水光，汗湿的金发软哒哒粘在Orm脸颊，浅色的嘴唇因先前的亲吻和呻吟染成了剔透的粉红。亲王肌肉劲瘦的小腹被国王用力按住，阴茎进出的形状都能感受到。剧烈的满胀感让Orm控制不住地吟叫，抖得像片寒风中的树叶。

Orm颤抖着想握住自己的阴茎，缩短这甜蜜的折磨，Arthur见状猛地在他臀瓣上掴了一掌。

“今天让我操射。”海王富有雄性压力的低沉声音在爱人耳边命令道。

他按着Orm的背重新压在方向盘上，卡住对方腿根让Orm呈现出翘着屁股向前趴着的姿势。这个角度能让Arthur微上翘的阴茎不仅能捅到阴道中敏感的软肉，还能碾压到后部的前列腺。极度的酸麻从整个下身漫到全身，爽得他双腿发软几乎要站不住。

“哈...哈......”Orm无力地摇晃，头皮因快感发紧，每每Arthur顶进深处刺激宫口都会晃着头呜咽。他前后两个穴口都在泊泊流水，混着Arthur带出的前液，大腿根泥泞不堪。

阴暗的车库，封闭的车厢中，混着鼻音的呻吟和混乱的喘息都放大成回音，吐出的湿气在车窗覆上一层白雾。Orm在Arthur身上流着泪高潮，本就湿透的内裤糊上半透明的白浊。Arthur在痉挛的阴道中顶到最深，在离子宫最近的位置喷溅出精液，喂饱Orm贪婪的体内。

“呼......呼——”高潮后的Orm躺进爱人臂弯，闭着眼睛歪过脑袋，嘴唇腻乎乎跟Arthur粘在一起。

“开始准备做试管就不能做爱了。”Orm轻轻地说，语气中有点遗憾。

Arthur愣了愣，一路从Orm嘴角吻上汗涔涔的额头。“别担心，一切都会好的。”

两人在隔周重新同医生预约，定下了第三代试管婴儿的方案。Orm在Arthur陪同下去医院的宣教室听课，满屋坐着期待孩子的准妈妈，只有Orm偷偷藏在谈话间的帷帘后，握着丈夫的手听完了全程。人群散尽，他摸着还没有新生命的肚子在教室中转悠。墙上挂着一幅幅的宣传画，上面留下了寻医的女人们诚挚写下的字迹。

“祝我好孕。”“祝大家都好孕。”“宝宝，快到妈妈肚子里来吧。”

亚特兰蒂斯的现任国王注视着丈夫仰着头，认真用马克笔在纸上写下自己愿望的模样，在后面酸了鼻尖。

做试管的过程对备孕者于身于心都是很大的负担。连续数日的高蛋白饮食，夜晚打HCG针使下腹坠胀，过多的雌激素导致身体不适，隔日上午麻醉取卵，连续几日的疼痛和下体出血，随时待机等待医院通知囊胚发育情况。几番下来，Orm的身体比以前虚弱了不少。但希望总能驱散一切痛苦，Orm撑了下来，Arthur一直相伴左右。

等候厅为了照顾女士们的身体，冷气开的很弱，Orm一阵阵发着抖，同时又不停出汗。

“您也是来移植的吗？”旁边年轻的女士碰了碰Orm的胳膊，笑着小声问。

“啊，我......”Orm抬起手胡乱往洗手间的方向指了一下，一同前来的Mera正是他应付这种问题的挡箭牌。他准备说自己的太太还在别处，可对上那双真诚的眼睛，顿时说不出谎言。“我两周前就做了移植，今天是来看看有没有成功。”

“您或许跟大多数人情况不一样，但是人嘛，什么都可能发生。”女士眯起眼，脸上浅褐色的雀斑也跟着微笑。“想做妈妈的人之间都会有一种感应的。我今天是来移植冻胚，三个月前想做鲜胚的移植，结果两个胚胎都在培养期间死亡了。”

“......我很抱歉。”

“没关系，上课的时候医生就告诉我们只有百分之五十的成功率嘛。”她也抚摸着小腹幻想那里会有一个孩子。“宝宝可能还没准备好跟我们见面，隔了三个月，不知道他有没有鼓起勇气到来人间呢？”

Orm盯着她，感觉视线里的女人身周包围了一圈窗户透入的午后阳光，圣洁地仿佛降临的女神。他想到了在陆地生下Arthur，又在海底抚育自己的母亲，她又是怀着怎样的勇气和期冀等待他们的出生呢？想到这儿，他感到释怀了许多。不论这次试管有没有成功，他都跟未来的孩子打过招呼，告诉他，你的父母很期待见到你，快来到我们身边吧。

平素严肃的海洋领主，也在阳光下回应温柔的微笑，嘴角噙满了爱意。

“Orm Marius及家属，请到谈话间。”

广播传来不带感情的通知。Orm急匆匆抓过包站起身，离开前最后看了女人一眼。她只是点点头，丰满的嘴唇一张一合。“祝您好孕。”

海底有要事，早上就紧急让Arthur回了亚特兰蒂斯，Mara也因不是直系亲属等在门外。Orm坐在负责谈话的护士对面，紧张地看她查阅电脑，心脏咚咚在胸腔里擂鼓。

“Marius先生。”

“嗯！咳咳......嗯？”Orm强装镇定把脸凑过去。

小护士再次确认了一下检查报告，白白嫩嫩的小脸蛋从面无表情瞬间换成一个灿烂的笑容。

“祝贺您，已经怀孕两周了。”

TBC


End file.
